This invention relates to pressure- or force-sensing transducers, and more particularly to capacitive pressure- or force-sensing transducers. As set forth in my copending application Ser. No. 795,617, there are many forms of pressure-sensing transducers in the prior art which utilize capacitive sensors. This copending application sets forth a high quality pressure-sensing transducer formed of two dielectric plates. While the transducer there-described and claimed is of high quality and performance, there are many present day applications for which it is desirable to have a pressure sensitive capacitor adapted for low-cost production and relatively low pressure applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a capacitive pressure transducer which may be easily fabricated at relatively low cost.
Another object is to provide a capacitive pressure transducer incorporating clamping means which minimize hysteresis effects.
A further object is to provide a capacitive pressure transducer with a diaphragm configuration which minimizes hysteresis effects.